


A special worry

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Peggy Carter's Squad, jarvis is the glue, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 2 episode 2 of Agent Carter. Jarvis gives Daniel some needed reassurance that Peggy will be okay and helps the chief regain his composure.</p><p>(and you totally know that this makes jarvis ship peggysous hard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special worry

“No sign of Peggy?” Rose inquired nervously.

“Well, apart from the bullet casings,” Jarvis commented.

“You don’t think-“ Rose was cut off at the sound of Chief Sousa’s door being slammed shut. Rose and Jarvis watched through the window as the chief proceeded to slam his crutch into an unlucky filing cabinet.

“I fear Chief Sousa may be losing his composure,” said Jarvis slowly as the sight unfolded before them.

Rose let out a short and soft sigh. “He’s just worried about Peg.”

“As are we all.”

“No, Chief has a special kind of worry about her,” Rose stated and the tall man furrowed his brows slightly and looked at her. Before anymore could be said Sousa yanked open the doors, aggressively throwing out orders to everyone in the room. 

“Jarvis, you’re with me,” he stated finally.

“Excellent,” Jarvis said, happy he was being made to help, even he wasn’t quite sure specifically how. “Where are we going?”

“Isodyne. I’m through playing nice,” Chief Sousa said with a threatening tone as he stormed out the door.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

The two men climbed into the car and Jarvis instinctively took the wheel. Thankfully there wasn’t too much traffic on the warm California nighttime roads at the moment and the butler was able to go towards their destination with ease. 

He glanced at Daniel out of the corner of his eye. The chief’s hair was messy and disheveled and his entire posture was rigid with emotion. Judging by his clenched fists and expression, it was entirely anger and worry. Jarvis was unsure whether he should say anything. If he did, Daniel might punch right through dashboard. That was highly unlikely though, Jarvis knew and he decided to take his chances.

“I have no doubts that Ms. Carter is completely fine, Chief Sousa,” Jarvis ventured, keeping his eyes on the road.

The other man breathed heavily through his nose. “I don’t trust that Wilkes guy. He’s working for Isodyne, they could be doing anything to her,” he said.

“And I have no doubts she can handle anything they may be throwing at her. I don’t think it would be anything severe, not with Senator Chadwick on such a thin line per the moment,” Jarvis said, turning a corner. 

Daniel looked at the butler for a second or two and then back to the road. After a minute of silence he seemed to be able relax and regain a few shreds of composure. 

“You’re right. Thank you Jarvis,” he said.

Jarvis nodded as they drew close to the Isodyne building. As they pulled up, a large hole in the wall came into view. The car was barely parked before Daniel flung open the door and clambered out, gripping his crutch so hard his knuckles were white. Jarvis jumped out after him and both pairs of the men’s eyes scanned the small crowd of authorities and paramedics for Peggy.

“Do you see her?” Daniel asked.

“No,” Jarvis admitted regretfully.

Someone mentioned no one surviving the explosion and Jarvis feels his heart clench. Peggy surely would have gotten out; perhaps she had found a way back to the mansion? Then they spotted her. Relief flooded through the chief and the butler. Daniel went to her immediately and Jarvis followed in suit. She looked shaken up, but there didn’t seem to be any physical injury.

As Peggy informed Daniel what had happened, spilling out the words in a professional explanation, they could hear the emotion and shock in her quavering voice. Daniel forced her to stop.

“You’re going home, Peggy,” he said. The order was firm, but filled with warmth, kindness and something like relief. Peggy nodded and Daniel stepped aside to let her walk to Jarvis. She asked him for a ride home and, of course, the butler immediately conceded. 

Jarvis and Daniel catch each other by the eye for a second. Daniel knew that Peggy would be safe in his care and he gave Jarvis a look of gratitude that was returned by a knowing nod.


End file.
